


Something happens when I hold him

by IdkImKyrah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkImKyrah/pseuds/IdkImKyrah
Summary: Honestly i have no idea. I wanted to draw instead i ended up writing an entire fic for the first time ever oopsI was inspires by hold each other by a great big worldAlso i typed this all on the notepad in my phone so sorry if the format look wonkyEdit: fixed some typos





	Something happens when I hold him

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i have no idea. I wanted to draw instead i ended up writing an entire fic for the first time ever oops
> 
> I was inspires by hold each other by a great big world
> 
> Also i typed this all on the notepad in my phone so sorry if the format look wonky
> 
> Edit: fixed some typos

"Dave!!" John shrieks 

Dave is your name. That is you. John, your best friend, was shrieking because you were tickling him.  
Ironically of course. Absolutely ironically.  No other reason. Why would you do it for any other reason? The answer is you wouldn't.

"Admit it john I'm rap god. No one is better than me admit-" 

"OKAY!!" John shouts while laughing "You're the supreme rap god! Now please stop tickling me!" 

You continue for a few seconds longer then promptly stop sliding off his lap and back into your seat on his sofa.

It's silent a few moments save for John chuckling while he catches his breath.

"Dave- you're- a dork" John's words are punctuated by breathless giggles. 

You let a small smirk cross your lips, one that wouldnt have happened had anyone else been in the room.  
"Ya know egderp I think you may have bumped your head in our scuffle back there. You seem confused" you make a show of grabbing his head and inspecting him for injuries "I am not a dork. I'm a Strider so by default im a hot piece of ass and you know it"

John merely laughs at you more as he pulls his head out of your hands "Sure you are dave!" His smile is smile is dorky and buck tooth but its as bright as the sun so you can't help but smile back. 

Your stomach rumbles "hey we should go get food" John suggests  
"Hell yeah where from?"  
"Oh lets get pizza at the arcade!" He declares excitedly  
"Only if you play DDR with me."

John comtemplates this for a moment "Yeah okay. I'm gonna kick your ass though!"  
"You most defintely will not kick my ass" is all you say as you head out to your car ignoring John's protests.

 

You were correct. You beat John with nearly double his score. After the third time you take mercy on him. "Hey how about that pizza now?"  
"Afraid I'd beat you the next time?" Despite his losing streak John smiles at you.  
"No John I just don't want to make you cry in public from repeatedly whoopin your ass" you dead pan "you know cuz I'm a gentleman and all. I'll even buy our pizza. What kind you want?"  
He sticks his tongue out at you " Oh my. Dave, you sure know how to treat a lady." He puts the back of his hand to his forehead like he was about to faint as he said this. With a slight snicker he adds "lets get ham and pineapple on the pizza."  
You gag dramatically. "Oh hell no. You're not putting tha poison on our shared pizza. Fuck that noise. We're getting pepperoni and thats final."

You know John suggested it to gross you out but you also know he actually geniuenly likes that garbage. You idly wonder what did so wrong in life to get a best friend that likes such gross food but hates cake while you order and wait for your pizza.

When you return to the table John picked out  you find him lost in his own world. You slide quietly into the booth across from him and snap your fingers in his face.  
"Earth to egbert where ya at buddy?"

He jumps a bit but brushes it off quickly. "Oh sorry Dave! I was just thinking"  
You quirk an eyebrow in question but grab a slice of pizza starting to eat.  
"Its nothing serious I was just thinking bout school s'all" you choose to let it go for now but you have a feeling thats not the complete truth

You eat your pizza in silence which is odd but you give the last piece to johna and get up to take care of your trash while he finishes the slice. "Ready to go egdork?"  
"Sure Dave." He smiles but it feels a little off to you. Making a mental note to interrogate him later you lead the way to your car.  
   
On the way back to his place John turnd on the radio searching through your preset stations for something he likes. He pauses and you recoginize the song so you reach over and turn up the volume.  
"Something happens when I hold her" you sing along to it and glance toward John. You find that he's blushing ever so slightly.  
This baffles you and you start to wonder if maybe he's getting sick or something. He's been acting strange all day. In an effort to make him feel better you ham it up.  
At a stoplight you turn and grab John's hand singing dramatically to him being as ironically cheesy as possible. "Something happens when I hold him, he keeps my heart from getting broken" you think about all your bro sleepovers that ended in platonic bro cuddling and find some truth to those words "when the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen," You place a gentle kiss to John's hand and his face turns from pink to crimson "we hold each other" You notice the light turn back to green so you face forward but continue to sing the whole way to his house. You can feel John relax back into his seat when you're no longer looking at him.

When you pull up to his house you realize you've still got his hand in your own. This isn't terribly unusual for the two of you cuz you're best bros.  
You release John's hand and you both climb out of the car making your way into his house. Dadbert won't be home for a couple more hours so you flop onto the sofa again.  
John decides to play whatever movie is already in the dvd player and joins you on the couch.  
Netither of you seem particularly interested in the movie so you decide to interrogate john about his behaviour.  
"What's up egbert?"  
He gives you a confused look "Dave you've been with me all day haven't you been paying attention?"  
You roll your eyes then realize he can't see it behind your glasses "haha smart ass. I mean you've been acting weird what's goin on in that dorky little head of yours?"  
Turning to look at you fully he shrugs "I told you its not a big deal."  
"Bullshit somethings bothering you, now spill"  
He worries his lip with his over grown teeth then sighs in defeat. He knows you won't let it go "I just...the homecoming dance is next week and I dont think anyone wants to go with me."  
Your heart tugs just a bit at the disappointment in his tone "We can go stag just like every other year" you offer  
"Yeah but its our last year of high school" John mumbles "I wanted it to be special since I've never had a date to slow dance with." He's pouting now so you think for a moment

"Well have you tried asking anyone? I bet Feferi would go with you she's a sweet girl."  
Blushing lightly John says "Umm... no not exactly? I was kind of hoping someone in particular would ask me"

You frown a bit and turn to the tv unsure of how to cheer him up. You watch him out of the corner of your eye as he seems to grapple with something internally before he releases an exasperated sigh and a mumble of something that sounded like you're an oblivious idiot.  
"Dave I want you to take me"  
You blink a few times before scrunching your eyebrows together in confusion. "But i thought you wanted an actual date not to go stag?"  
"I do" he adds while staring at you expectantly  
What does he mean maybe he really did bump his head early maybe... wait "Oh wait"  
John blushes at you more "you mean you want me to take you as a date?"  
John rolls his eyes at your slow processing "yes genius thats what I'm saying here"  
You continue to feel baffled for a moment until all the pieces click together and then you smile blushing bright pink. "Is this just for the dance or are we talking something more long term here like either way I'm down but are you just expecting me to go all out and like pick you up ,take you to a fancy dinner and then go to the dance and twirl you like a princess as best bros or..." you stop rambling immediately being struck by John's cute dork smile his buck teeth on display in the most adorable way. Suddenly you know which you want  
"Hey Dave?"  
"Yeah John?"  
"Will you take me to homecoming as my date?"  
You smile all nerves leaving you but feel a tiny bit sad "of course John."  
John gets a mischievous smirk and his since gone blush returns lightly "And dave?"  
You tilt your head in confusion he contiues " Will you be my boyfriend?"  
You don't say anything, choosing instead to kiss him in order to hide the massive grin on your face. He kisses you back but quickly breaks the kiss in favor of resting his forehead against yours with a smile  
You finally whisper with a content grin "Anything to make you happy."


End file.
